Voyage à travers le monde
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Harry part visiter quelques pays pour profiter un peu de la vie... Il revient ensuite à Poudlard... (La Fic commence avant les voyages) Threesome/Slash/Yiao
1. Prologue

Disclamer : L'histoire m'appartient

Couple : DM/SS/HP

Message : Je m'excuse en avance pour les fautes

* * *

Prologue :

\- J'ai décidé de voyager un peu maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus là, annonce Harry en finissant son verre.

\- Je suis contente que tu profites de ta vie maintenant, s'exclame Molly avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde même Snape hoche la tête. Ils avaient eu peur de voir Harry déprimer la mort de Ginny ou celle de Neville seulement le jeune homme est apparemment assez fort pour passer par dessus cette nouvelle épreuve.

\- Tu vas aller où ? Questionne Hermione, curieuse.

\- En premier, je vais aller au Cuba, un pays des Caraïbes, explique le brun alors que Snape ricane.

\- Vous n'allez pas me manquer, signale Severus avec un sourire narquois.

\- Vous non plus, répondit le jeune Potter avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu nous écriras ? Demande Remus en regardant fixement le fils de James.

\- Évidemment et je vous enverrez des cigares et du rhum, s'exclame Harry alors que Draco lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu pars quand ? Interroge Sirius.

\- Demain ou après demain, signale le jeune Potter alors que son parrain hoche la tête. Je vais d'abord au chemin de traverse.

\- Je viens avec toi, annonce Draco, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

Draco se dirige vers Severus et l'embrasse langoureusement avant de transplaner avec le trio d'or au chemin de traverse. Ils décident de se séparer et de se retrouver dans une heure au chaudron baveur.

Harry va d'abord dans une boutique de sac ainsi que de malle. En entrant une odeur de cuivre lui monte au nez. Un dame d'une trentaine d'années se nettoie les ongles en sifflotant. Il se dirige vers le rayon de mal avant d'être intercepté par un vendeur qui a l'air passionné par son travail.

\- Bonjour ! Puis je vous aider à trouver votre bonheur ? Interroge le vendeur du nom de Morgan d'après l'étiquette.

\- Oui, je cherche une malle sans fond où il permet de penser à un sujet ou un objet pour que cela vienne vers la surface et bien sur avec de nombreux compartiments, décrit Harry en essayant d'être claire.

\- Oh, je crois qu'il nous en reste trois monsieur Potter, je reviens, signale le vendeur en disparaissant dans les rayons tous remplis.

Il revient quelques minutes après avec une malle de taille standard. Morgan pose la malle au sol et redresse la tête vers le sauveur du monde sorcier.

\- En plus des nombreux avantages il y a aussi un sort de légèreté et elle beaucoup plus large à l'interieur qu'à l'extérieur, apprend le vendeur de malle.

L'héritier des Potter emmène la valise à la caisse où la jeune fille lève ses yeux noisettes vers l'élu avant de rougir. Harry soupir, toujours la même chose.

\- Cela fera 749 galions monsieur Potter, exige la jeune femme du nom de Sarah avec une voix qui se veut charmeuse.

Il sort les galions de sa bourse qui faudra d'ailleurs remplir avant de partir après avoir rétrécit la malle qui finit au fond de sa poche. Prochaine arrêt, magasin de vêtement. La boutique est très grande, il peut choisir des articles en rayons ou en faire des sur mesure avec beaucoup de choix par rapport au tissus. Le jeune Potter retrouve d'ailleurs Draco qui lui sourit.

\- Je t'attendais, après tout tu ne vas pas parti avec les chiffons qui te sert de vêtement, ordonne le blond. Et comme tu n'as pas de goût je vais t'aider.

\- Trop généreux, râle le brun avec un sourire timide.

Il mène le Gryffondor vers Madame Guipure qui sourit en voyant Harry. Draco demande des vêtements fait avec de la soie, du cachemire et de la peau de dragon. La vendeuse note les informations de la commande. Le blond demande une trentaine de robe de toute sorte, des pantalons diverses, des t-shirts moulants de différentes couleurs... Quand Madame Guipure a finit de noter ses mains tremblent tellement elle a écrit. Le blond annonce que maintenant que sa mission est remplit il va aller acheter des ingrédients de potion.

\- Vous pensez finir quand ? Interroge Harry quand le blond sort de la boutique.

\- Heu... Une trentaine de minute, si vous voulez vous pouvez revenir plus tard, annonce la tailleuse alors que Potter hoche la tête pour signaler son accord.

L'héritier des Potter va ensuite à la ménagerie pour s'acheter des animaux dont plusieurs hiboux car la distance est trop long pour envoyer plusieurs lettres avec un seul hiboux. Il rentre dans la boutique et je me dirige vers les chouettes, les hiboux et les aigles. Potter pense prendre un hiboux pour chaque endroit par exemple pour les Weasley il y aura seulement 5 lettres plus celle de Hermione qui vit avec Ron. Charlie est en Roumanie donc il faut déjà prévoir deux hiboux pour seulement les Weasley après il y a Draco et Snape ainsi que Dumbledore donc trois lettre à Poudlard, deux lettres pour Remus et Sirius qui vivent dans la maison de son parrain. Le jeune homme regard les oiseaux d'un air critique. Un vendeur certainement en stage vient renseigner Harry.

\- Bonjour, auriez vous besoin de renseignement ? Interroge le stagiaire.

\- Je voudrais trois oiseau endurant, ordonne le survivant.

\- Bien sûr, il y a celle-là, annonce le vendeur en montrant une chouette totalement noir avec des yeux bleus, elle se nomme Ténèbreuse et elle peut faire la distance de la Chine jusqu'à la France rapidement.

\- Je la prend.

\- Le prochain est un aigle royale venant d'amérique du Sud, signale l'étudiant en me montrant un aigle totalement blanc avec des yeux violets et une bec marron foncé, il peut faire la distance de l'Angleterre à l'Amérique plus rapidement encore que Ténébreuse et il se nomme Gabriel.

\- Je le prend.

\- La dernière que j'ai à vous proposez est une chouette des montagnes, récite le stagiaire, elle peut voyager dans n'importe quel temps et elle se nomme Morgane.

L'oiseau possède des plumes gris claires, des yeux rouges vifs et un bec tout blanc.

\- Je le prend aussi.

Il passe rapidement à la caisse est paye 37 galions les trois volatiles. Le garçon qui a survécu sort de la boutique avec les trois cages rétrécit dans sa poche. Pour finir il repasse au magasin de vêtement prendre ses habits et paye avant de partir. Il récapitule dans sa tête ses achats pour voir si il n'a rien oublié. Harry rejoint donc le point de rendez-vous pour voir ses amis l'attendre.

\- Alors ? Interroge Ron en le voyant arriver.

\- C'est bon, je n'ai rien oublié, s'exclame Harry.

\- Bien... Rentrons il y a mon homme qui m'attend, exige Draco en transplanant suivit des gryffondors.

Ils atterrirent chez les Weasley où les adultes les attendent dans le salon.

\- Vous avez achetés quoi ? Demande Sirius curieusement.

\- Moi des vêtements et des ingrédients de potion, signale le blond.

\- J'ai acheté de la papeterie et des plumes, annonce la brune.

\- Et toi Harry ? Interroge Remus.

\- 3 chouettes, des vêtements et une malle, énumère Harry.

* * *

Favoris ? Review ? Suivre ?

Prochaine Publication : 30/08/2015


	2. L'arrivé à Cuba

Disclamer : L'histoire et les OC m'appartiennent

Couple : SS/DM/HP

Message : Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes d'orthographe

* * *

 **&... & :** Langue étrangère

* * *

Chapitre 1: Cuba - 1

Harry ouvre sa malle pour commencer à ranger ses affaires avec attention. Il emporte avec lui tous les habits achetés la vieille, la nourriture et autre pour les hiboux, le cadre photo de ses parents ainsi que celui où on voit Ron, Hermione et Draco, son album photo, son ballait, sa baguette et de la nourriture pour le voyage ainsi qu'un journal de bord que je doublerais pour les passer ensuite aux autres pour qu'ils savent tout sur mes voyages.

Hermione lui a offert un Polaroïd magique avec beaucoup de pellicule pour durer quelques années et il est pratique car dès qu'on ne l'utilise plus il devient aussi gros qu'un appareil photo numérique. Grâce à la magie il pourra doubler les photos pour continuer l'album, son journal de bord et en envoyer à ses proches.

\- Tu es bientôt prêt ? Interroge Granger.

\- Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs finit, signale Harry.

\- Tu vas me manquer, soupir la brune en prenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi mais j'ai besoins d'air, répondit le jeune Potter.

\- Je sais, s'écrit sa meilleure amie.

Il descend au rez-de-chaussée pour partir après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Il prend Ron et Hermione dans ses bras tout comme Sirius et Remus, Molly l'étouffe pratiquement en disant que son bébé est devenu grand, Draco me sert la main avec un sourire en disant qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas oublier les lettres et pour finir Severus.

\- Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai réussi à vous supporter ? Ricane Harry alors que le maître de potion lâche un grognement.

\- C'est moi qui est supporté le fait que vous explosiez toutes vos potions même la plus simple, râle Severus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Si vous le dites.

Harry prend sa malle et quitte la maison pour prendre un portauloin qui mène La Havane, la capitale de Cuba. Il atterri derrière un bar présent sur une plage qui possède du sable fin et chaud. Il sort de la plage et se dirige vers la ville avec une malle au fond de sa poche. Le jeune Potter a réservé une chambre pour 1 mois chez l'hôtel De Charme du centre ville. Il sort son Polaroïd et prend une photo de lui le pouce levé avec les hôtels derrières ainsi que la mer. Harry transplane discrètement dans une ruelle à côté de son hôtel.

Il rentre dans le bâtiment qui pu la richesse à plein nez. Pourtant il a prit cette hôtel car il est seulement accessible pour les sorciers, les moldus ne voient pas l'édifice. Un elfe de maison approche pour prendre mes bagages qu'il sort avant de le remettre à la taille d'origine.

\- Tenez monsieur Potter, s'exclame l'elfe en tendant une carte avec un drôle de symbole à Harry. C'est la clef de votre chambre,il faut faire le geste écrit sur la carte avec votre baguette et vous êtes le seule à la voir, signale la créature avant de partir.

L'elfe transplane alors que Harry commence à ranger ses affaires. Les vêtements dans la penderie, les cadres sur les tables de nuit ainsi que l'appareil photo. Il sort la photo de lui devant le CBD et la double en 8. Il sort son cahier de bord et commence à écrire ainsi qu'à coller la photo et en mettre une autre dans l'album. Le jeune Potter pose sa malle dans un coin de la chambre.

Harry descend à l'accueil après avoir fermé sa chambre. Il repère rapidement des prospectus de lieu à visiter. Il y a le musée de la révolution, le Malecon, le Fort El Morro, le El Capitolio et pleins d'autres lieux intéressants. La première chose qu'il va visiter c'est le Château de San Pedro de la Roca. Harry ouvre le prospectus pour voir les horaires, il y a une visite de 10h00 à 12h00. Le brun regarde sa montre pour voir qu'il est 9h54 avant de se jeter un sort pour comprendre L'espagnol et le parler puis il prend son appareil photo. Il transplane rapidement devant le chateau. La visite est gratuite mais il a quand même assez de Peso cubain convertible.

Harry sort de ses pensées en voyant une dame plus tôt jeune venir vers eux.

 **- &Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Patricia et je serais votre guide pendant cette visite, suivez moi&**, ordonne la femme brune.

Ils arrivent devant l'entrée du château et les personnes se regroupent autour de la brune pour entendre.

 **- &La forteresse a été construite en 1637 pour le gouverneur de la ville, Pedro de la Roca y Borja, comme moyen de défense contre les raids des pirates par Juan Bautista Antonelli, le petit-fils du célèbre ingénieur militaire d'origine milanaise.&** Annonce Patricia en les guidant dans le château.

 **- &Une fortification antérieure, plus petite, avait été construite entre 1590 et 1610. Le plan d'Antonelli a été adapté à la situation de la forteresse sur les pentes abruptes du promontoire (le morro à partir duquel la forteresse tire son nom) pour atteindre la baie. Il a été construit sur une série de terrasses. Les fournitures étaient livrées par voie maritime, puis stockées dans le grand entrepôt, qui a été creusé directement dans la roche, ou transportées au plus haut niveau qui abritait la citadelle. La construction de la citadelle a duré 42 ans, à partir de 1638 pour être finalement achevée en 1700.&** Reprend la femme brune en montrant certaine pièce intéressantes pour la visite.

Harry mitraille la forteresse de son appareil photo avec un grand sourire, c'était impressionnant de voir qu'il y a des choses encore conservées qui on tenu pendant toutes ces années. Le jeune Potter se concentre de nouveau sur les paroles de la jeune femme.

 **- &Alors que la forteresse était encore en cours de construction en 1662, les flibustiers anglais sous la direction de Christopher Myngs ont pris le contrôle de Santiago pour deux semaines et pendant leur séjour ont détruit en partie la fortification et fait main basse sur l'artillerie. Après leur départ, le gouvernement espagnol a ordonné la reconstruction de la partie endommagée de la forteresse et a augmenté la garnison à 300 hommes. Entre 1663 et 1669, les ingénieurs Juan Císcara Ibáñez, Juan Ramirez Císcara et Francisco Perez ont travaillé sur la réparation des dommages et afin d'améliorer les fortifications, ont procédé au renforcement des flancs et à la construction d'une nouvelle plate-forme d'artillerie. En 1678, la citadelle a repoussé l'attaque d'une escadre française et en 1680 celle menée par 800 hommes dirigée par Franquesma, le commandant en second des flibustiers des Antilles.&** Explique Patricia en faisant des gestes tout en montrant la partie qui avait était endommagée.

Harry a jeté un sort sur les photos pour que les choses dites par la guide soit écrit sur la photo correspondante.

 **- &Entre 1675 et 1692, la forteresse a été endommagée par une série de tremblements de terre et la reconstruction a dû être réalisée sous la direction de Francisco Pérez entre 1693 et 1695. De 1738 à 1740 la poursuite des travaux a été réalisée par l'ingénieur Antonio Arredondo, qui a élargi la citadelle et complété une partie des plates-formes inachevées, avec Juan Martín Cermeño et Francisco Calderín pour faire les dernières modifications à la structure qui avait été à nouveau endommagée par des séismes entre 1757 et 1766.&** Annonce la guide en montrant les photos des ingénieurs où en dessous il y a écrit la biographie.

Il remarque qu'il y a encore quelques fissures dû aux tremblements de terre.

 **- &En 1775, la crainte d'une attaque diminuant, les parties de la forteresse connues sous le nom de Rocher (la Roca) et l'étoile (la Estrella) ont été converties en une prison pour prisonniers politiques, alors que le reste de la forteresse continuait à servir de base militaire. La citadelle a de nouveau été utilisée comme forteresse en 1898 lorsque les États-Unis ont attaqué la flotte de Santiago de Cuba pendant la guerre hispano-américaine.&** S'exclame Patricia en montrant une peinture qui représente une scène de la bataille.

 **- &Au cours du xxe siècle, la citadelle est progressivement ruinée par le manque d'entretien, mais elle est restaurée dans les années 1960 par Francisco Prat Puig. La forteresse a été inscrite sur la liste dupatrimoine mondial par l'UNESCO en 1997, citée comme exemple le mieux préservé et le plus complet d'architecture militaire hispano-américaine.&**

La visite continue ainsi pendant 2 heures alors que le jeune Potter ne les voit pas passer. A la fin de la visite, Patricia les emmène dans une pièce qui sert de boutique de souvenir. Harry approche des livres pour en acheter deux, ou peut-être trois pour lui, Hermione et Draco. Il prend donc 3 livres, une maquette du chateau, des anciennes pièces pour Severus. Harry part pour manger dans un restaurant qui se nomme Faro Del Morro. Il commence des lasagnes et une glace pour le dessert.

 **- &Bonjour, il n'y a plus de place dans le restaurant, je peux ?& **Interroge un jeune homme de son âge avec la peau mate et les cheveux noirs.

 **- &Bien sur& **Accepte Harry en désignant la chaise en face de lui.

 **- &Tu ne ressemble pas aux gens d'ici&** Signale l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

 **- & Je viens d'Angleterre, je m'appelle Harry&** Se présente l'anglais.

 **- &Moi c'est Mathieu mais tu peux m'appeller Mat&** Annonce le cubain en dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Prochaine Publication : 01/09/2015

A la prochaine !


	3. Du côté de Poudlard ! Severus et Draco

Disclamer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent

Couple : DM/SS/HP

Message : Je ferais plus tard un chapitre sur la relation Draco/Severus. Je m'excuse pour les fautes.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Poudlard - 1

Severus et Draco rentrent à Poudlard après avoir déjeuner avec les Weasley, voila des vacances bien mérité.

Le maître de potion jubilé intérieurement. Le fils de son ennemie est partie, plus à supporter ses remarques insolentes et son attitude arrogante. La paix avec son blond à lui. Il c'est parfaitement qu'il est de mauvaise fois avec Harry seulement il n'est pas encore prêt à le voir autrement que James. Plus de potion qui explose, plus de réponse, plus de bruit quoi que il y a encore Weasley et Granger.

De son côté Draco est plutôt neutre, il n'aime pas particulièrement saint-Potter mais il ne le déteste plus pour autant, la guerre les a rapproché. Harry est quelqu'un de bien, trop bien et même s'il a subit plus qu'autre personne le jeune Potter est toujours innocent et naïf. C'est une tâche dans ce monde de brute. Quand Draco est rentré dans l'ordre de Phénix, l'héritier des Potter est le seul à l'avoir accepté directement avec le directeur et Severus. Quand il a du tuer son père, Harry la rejoint en disant simplement que la vie est bien moche. Malfoy a souvent vu des filles draguer 'Ry mais celui-ci ne comprend rien du tout, et je vous assure qu'il ne le fait pas exprès. Maintenant il va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre à embêter.

Ils entrent dans les appartement du professeur.

\- Il va y avoir beaucoup moins d'animation, signale Draco en se retournant vers son amour.

\- Enfin, râle celui-ci sous le rire de son amant.

\- Je suis sur qu'il va t'envoyer quelque chose rien que pour t'embêter, annonce l'héritier des Malfoy sous le regard noir de son homme.

TOC TOC TOC

Le couple jette un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre pour voir un aigle royale attendre patiemment à la fenêtre. Draco l'ouvre et l'oiseau se pose sur le bureau du maître de potion. Il tient sept trois lettres et un colis, heureusement que Harry a mis un sortilège pour le rendre léger.

\- Alors ? Questionne Severus.

\- Trois lettre pour nous et deux colis venant de Harry, annonce sarcastiquement le blond.

Il donne un parchemin et un carton plutôt petit à Severus qui l'ouvre en premier en râlant d'avance.

 _Mon maître de potion… préféré_

 _Je suis actuellement à La Havane, capitale de Cuba._

 _Je vous envoi de mes nouvelles car je suis certain_

 _de vous avoir manqué. N'est ce pas ?_

 _Je viens de visiter une forteresse intéressante_

 _du moins plus que vos cours._

 _Je vous offre un cadeau mais ce n'est pas sur les potions._

 _J'espère que vous trouverez un autre abruti à maudire pendant les cours._

 _Votre élève préféré_

 _Harry Potter_

Draco éclate de rire en lisant la lettre de son homme qui grogne en maudissant les Potter sur toutes les générations à venir. Le brun ouvre son colis qui révèle une boite qui possède les anciennes monnaies, Severus regarde la boîte transparente avec des yeux pétillant, il fait une collection de pièce depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard et celle-ci vos une fortune. Son blond observe curieusement les pièces sans les toucher sinon son amant le tue d'un sortilège bien placé. Il y a aussi

Malfoy sort à son tour la lettre et la boîte plus plate que celle de Severus.

 _Draco_

 _Salut, j'espère que je t'ai manqué à toi aussi._

 _Je viens de visité un monument super grand et intéressant._

 _J'ai rencontré aussi un beau jeune homme du nom de Mathieu._

 _Pour toi le cadeau n'est toujours pas de potion car tu le devines_

 _Je ne trouve pas de potion dans une forteresse._

 _D'ailleurs il y a une autre enveloppe mais avec des photos._

 _Un conseil, ne toucher pas aux autres lettres c'est pour_

 _Albus et Hagrig… Mon oiseau a mauvais caractère._

 _Ton meilleur ennemie_

 _Harry_

\- Aie ! Fichu pigeon ! Râle le maître de potion en saignant de la main.

\- Potter vient de dire d'éviter de prend les autres lettre à par celle avec notre nom, signale Draco en éclatant de rire.

Malfoy ouvre son colis sous les yeux curieux de son amant pour voir un livre sur la forteresse que Harry a visité. Il sourit en tournant les pages.

Severus va prendre la lettre en grognant. Ils l'ouvrent pour découvrire une trentaine de photo ainsi qu'un message.

 _Même pas besoins de faire la visite !_

Le maître de potion étale les images pour voir Harry devant le CBD de Le Havane. Les photos sont ensuite des photos de la visite ainsi que la mer et la dernière est celle de Potter avec un jeune homme du nom de Mat d'après la lettre. Les photos bougent et la dernière est assez comique car on voit Mathieu qui pousse brusquement Potter pour prendre son Polaroïd en disant que ce modèle date de la préhistoire, la dernière chose qu'ils voient c'est Harry qui plaque Mat avec un cri de guerre, faisant tomber l'appareil photo.

\- Heureusement que Granger a mit un sort pour que les moldus voient pas les photos bouger, annonce le blond en essayant de retenir son rire.

\- A peine parti je me fais déjà harceler pas Potter, s'exclame Severus avec une lueur amusé au fond des yeux.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Publication au plus tard : 04/09/2015

Pour ceux que cela intéresse j'ai commencé une histoire Harry Potter qui se nomme : La révolution !


	4. Le musée de la révolution à Cuba

Disclamer : Mathieu et l'histoire m'appartient

Couple : HP/DM/SS ...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le musée de la révolution

Harry découvre finalement el camino de la magia, cela représente le chemin de traverse mais à Cuba. La première fois qu'il est rentré dans ce magnifique endroit, il a été drôlement surpris car au lieu d'être un chemin c'était une place entourée par des magasins diverses.

Il faut que Potter se dépêche car il va visiter le musée de la révolution avec Mat. Alors en premier il passe acheter des ingrédients pour Severus. En rentrant dans la boutique un vendeur se jette sur lui.

 **- &Bonjour ! Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?&** Interroge rapidement le jeune homme.

 **- &Heu oui, des ingrédients rares pour un ami&**, annonce Harry en hésitant.

 **- &Il y a le bois rose de Brésil, il est rare parce que il est protégé maintenant&**, signale le commerçant.

 **- &Bien, comment ça coûte ?&** Questionne le jeune Potter.

 **- &100 galions le KG&**, explique le vendeur en regardant son parchemin.

 **- &D'accord j'en prend 5 KG.&**

 **- &Suivez moi.&**

Il passe rapidement à la caisse et achète donc les 5KG pour 500 galions. En sortant le brun se dirige vers un coiffeur pour changer un peu de style. Il entre dans le bâtiment et une odeur de shampoing lui monte au nez. Une dame lui demande s'asseoir en face d'un miroir.

 **- &Que désirez vous comme coiffure ?&** Interroge la femme brune.

 **- &Je voudrais les cheveux sur les côtés plus cours que ceux au dessus&** essaye d'expliquer Harry en faisant des signes de main.

 **- &D'accord, genre militaire moldu ?& **Questionne la coiffeuse.

 **- & Oui c'est ça !&**

La coiffeuse du nom de Cécilia d'après son étiquette sort une paire de ciseau et commence à couper en dégradé les cheveux du côté. Le survivant se ronge les ongles tellement il stresse, après tout il n'a jamais aimé le coiffeur. Il sent les cheveux tomber et le stresse revient en regardant la masse, ils ne sont pas un peu trop nombreux au sol ? S'interroge Harry. Il lève les yeux vers le miroir pour découvrir que finalement il y a encore des cheveux sur sa tête. Cécilia sort une tondeuse et la règle pour ne pas qu'elle coupe trop court sous les yeux horrifiés de son client. Le BZZZII caractéristique commence et Harry ferme les yeux en faisant toutes les prières possible pour ses cheveux.

 **- & C'est bon ! Vous êtes magnifique comme ça, allez ouvrer les yeux !& **S'exclame la coiffeuse en tapant des mains joyeusement.

L'élu ouvre les yeux un par un avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage. La coupe est simplement divine, elle rend son visage beaucoup plus fin tout en gardant un air "je sors du lit" grâce aux cheveux de dessus même si ils sont plus court. Il se lève et remercie la coiffeuse avant d'aller payer la coiffure. Il sort de la boutique et remarque un tatoueur magique juste en face. Même si les aiguës lui font aussi peur que les ciseaux, il avance courageusement vers le type, certainement le tatoueur vu le nombre de dessin sur son corps. Le tatoueur qui se nomme Grego se tourne vers Harry avec un grand sourire.

 **- & Bonjour ! Tu veux te faire faire un tatouage mon petit ?&** Interroge chaleureusement Grego.

 **- & Oui mais je ne suis pas petit&** Grogne Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé par le Quidditch.

 **- & Évidement petit, que veux tu comme motif ?&** Questionne le tatoueur en ignorant le grognement de son client.

 **- & Je voudrais un Serpent noir autour d'une rose blanche.&** Explique le sorcier Anglais.

 **- &Hum... D'accord, je le vois bien le haut de la rose et la tête de serpent arriver à la naissance de ton épaule gauche et le tatouage commence à ta poitrine. Par contre comme les tatouages sorciers bougent, la rose sera un tatouage moldu et le serpent un tatouage sorcier.&** S'écrit le tatoueur en montrant tout ça sur un mannequin.

 **- & J'aime bien, on commence quand ?&** Demande Harry en souriant.

 **- &Maintenant évidement !&** S'exclame Grego en couchant d'autorité Harry sur le dos.

Grego commence à dessiner le contour du tatouage sur la peau lisse de son client. Le jeune Potter regarde avec horreur la grosse aiguë approcher de son épaule. La premiére fois que cette chose touche son corps Harry ne sent rien à par des petits lancement de douleur à quelques endroits.

 **- & Vous voulez les yeux de votre serpent de quel couleur ?&** Interroge le tatoueur.

 **- & Violet.&** Annonce le dernier des Potter.

Grego se concentre sur la poitrine de son client et commence à faire la rose blanche sous l'oeil attentif et craintif du jeune homme. Il faut 45 minutes pour faire la rose et le serpent. Bientôt un serpent se promène sur le corps du fils de Lily et James.

 **- & C'est magnifique !&** s'enthousiasme Grego en souriant comme un petit fou. &Cela vous fera 17 galions&.

Harry donne l'argent au tatoueur avant de sortir de la boutique. Le brun va ensuite dans l'animalerie juste à côté pour voir les différents animaux de cette région et pourquoi pas en acheter. Quand il rentre dans le magasin une odeur de fleur lui vient au narine. Une jeune femme qui s'appelle Maria d'après l'étiquette sur sa poitrine se dirige vers Harry.

 **- & Bonjour ! Que puis je faire pour vous ?&** Interroge Maria en souriant poliment.

 **- & Je cherche un animal typique de Cuba.&** Annonce Potter en lui rendant son sourire.

 **- & Il y a le lézard de Cuba qui à pour particularité d'être de deux couleurs : vert et bleu, c'est un animal moldu par contre.&** Explique la vendeuse en montrant une cage avec un lézard bleu et vert.

 **- & Il est vraiment très beau, il coûte combien ?&** Questionne Harry.

 **- & Il coûte 25 galions.&** S'exclame Maria alors que Potter lui donne l'argent.

Harry repart avec un lézard magnifique. Il le rétrécit pour qu'il passe dans sa poche. Il regarde sa montre pour voir qu'il est l'heure de transplaner devant son hôtel pour que Mat l'amène visiter le musée de la révolution. Le jeune Potter se télé-porte dans la chambre d'hotel où il met son lézard avant de rejoindre le devant de l'hôtel. Bientôt une voiture rouge se dessine sur la route. C'est celle de Mathieu.

 **- & Salut Harry ! Tu montes ?&** S'exclame Mat en saluant le brun de la main.

 **- & Ouai, je suis pressé de voir le musée.& **Annonce le brun en souriant dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches.

Le voyage se déroule en silence et bientôt un palais se trouve à l'horizon. Bientôt Harry et Mathieu avancent dans la file pour visiter le musée de la révolution. Une dame noir avec des cheveux tous aussi noirs approchent, c'est certainement la guide.

 **- &Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Christelle et je serais votre guide.& **Annonce la jeune femme en disant aux gens de la suivre. **& Le Musée de la Révolution se situe dans l'ancien palais du dictateur Fulgencio Batista (tous les présidents cubains de 1913 à 1957 ont résidé dans ce palais), construit en 1913 par les architectes Paul Belau et Carlos Maruri. Il est inauguré en 1920 par le président cubain Mario García Menocal. Le musée permet d'avoir une vision complète de l'histoire des luttes du peuple cubain pour son indépendance grâce à de nombreux documents : films, photos, vêtements, maquettes, véhicules, armes, drapeaux, objets ...&** Explique Christelle.

La première chose qu'ils voient c'est le téléphone en or du dictateur Fulgencio Batista. Il est magnifique un or avec des reflets en bronze.

 **- &Fulgencio Batista y Zaldívar naît à Banes dans la Province de Holguin à Cuba le 16 janvier 1901, moins de 3 ans après que sa terre natale fut libérée de l'emprise espagnole et moins de deux ans avant qu'elle devienne une république indépendante. Son père, Belisario Batista Palerma, était un paysan. Ses deux parents sont morts avant qu'il atteigne l'âge de 13 ans. Finalement, il s'engagea dans l'armée à l'âge de 20 ans. Alors que Fulgencio n'était qu'un simple sergent de l'armée, il joua un rôle décisif dans « la révolte des sergents » de 1933, conséquence d'un profond mécontentement existant dans l'armée concernant leurs salaires, leur évolution de carrière et leurs conditions matérielles. La conspiration militaire menée par le sergent Pablo Rodriguez débouche sur le renversement du gouvernement dictatorial d'alors et la mise en place d'un gouvernement dit « des Cent jours ». Le 15 janvier 1934, une junte militaire présidée par le colonel Batista renverse le gouvernement provisoire et met en place un régime pro-américain. Si Batista n'a pas de fonctions dans la hiérarchie organique du gouvernement, il est, en tant que chef d'état-major, l'éminence grise des présidents successifs Carlos Mendieta et Miguel Mariano Gomez et le véritable maître de Cuba. Il introduit une constitution modelée sur celle des États-Unis et, candidat de la coalition sociale-démocrate, comprenant le vieux parti communiste cubain, il est élu lui-même président le 14 juillet 1940 face à Ramón Grau San Martín du Parti révolutionnaire cubain. En 1944, il tente de renouveler son mandat mais est battu par son vieil adversaire, Ramón Grau San Martín. En 1948, il est néanmoins élu sénateur au Sénat de Cuba. En 1952, il se présente de nouveau aux élections mais les sondages alors publiés lui sont nettement défavorables, le plaçant derrière Roberto Agramonte et Aurelio Hevia. Fortement hostile notamment à la nomination annoncée du colonel Ramón Barquín à la tête des forces armées de Cuba, Batista fomente un coup d'État qui a lieu le 10 mars 1952, soutenu par une frange nationaliste de l'armée. Pendant deux ans, il est le président par intérim. Si le nouveau gouvernement est rapidement reconnu par plusieurs pays, dont les États-Unis, il est cependant contesté à l'intérieur. Ainsi, le 26 juillet 1953, des rebelles menés par un avocat, Fidel Castro, tentent sans succès de prendre d'assaut la caserne de Moncada, à Santiago de Cuba. Trois partisans de Castro meurent au combat, 68 autres sont exécutés sommairement. Castro est lui-même arrêté mais bénéficie d'une intervention de l'archevêque de Santiago qui lui évite l'exécution. Deux ans plus tard, il est amnistié par Batista et exilé. En 1954, Batista se fait élire président de la république sans opposition après le retrait de l'ex-président Ramon Grau San Martin qui appelle au boycott, pour protester contre la corruption du régime. La pauvreté ne cesse de s'accroître alors que le jeu et la prostitution, contrôlés par les gangs nord-américains et notamment la Mafia, se développent. Les casinos et hôtels de luxe fleurissent notamment à La Havane qui devient ainsi le principal centre de blanchiment d'argent du trafic de drogue de la Cosa nostra américaine, et fournissant ainsi des recettes considérables au régime. Castro revient à Cuba dès décembre 1956 et reprend ses activités révolutionnaires pour déposer Batista, soutenu par une partie croissante de la population, notamment dans la province d'Oriente. En mai 1958, Batista lance 12 000 hommes contre la guérilla castriste lors de l'« offensive d'été » qui échoue trois mois plus tard. Castro mène alors une contre-offensive qui débouche sur une guerre civile le long de la Sierra Maestra dans l'est jusqu'au centre du pays. La classe dirigeante abandonne alors Batista qu'elle rend responsable de la détérioration de la situation économique et sociale. Le 28 décembre 1958, une partie de la population de Santa Clara apporte son aide aux guérilleros. Dans les jours qui suivent, ces derniers s'emparent de grandes quantités d'armes et des points stratégiques de la ville. Le 1er janvier 1959, Fulgencio Batista s'enfuit à Saint-Domingue. Son départ est suivi par l'entrée à La Havane de quelques milliers de guérilleros partisans de Fidel Castro. Batista passa le reste de sa vie en exil, d'abord au Portugal, puis en Espagne à Guadalmina une station balnéaire de Marbella où il mourut le 6 août 1973 d'une crise cardiaque.&** Explique la guide avec énergie en montrant un portrait du dictateur.

Harry prend une photo alors que sur celle-ci apparaît les renseignements annoncé par la jeune femme. Le brun tourne la tête vers son ami pour voir la passion sur son visage. Potter retourne son attention vers la guide. Le deuxième objet qu'ils aperçoivent c'est un bateau.

 **- &Granma est un yacht de 18 mètres construit en 1943 acheté au Mexique en 1956 par les rebelles au régime du dictateur cubain Fulgencio Batista, dont Fidel Castro, son frère Raúl Castro, Camilo Cienfuegos et Ernesto « Che » Guevara.&** Annonce Christelle en montrant le bateau.

Les flash des appareils photo ébloui légèrement Harry qui cligne des yeux. Le prochain objet historique c'est l'Arche de la Liberté. La description et son histoire est rapide. Le prochain objet c'est Che Guevara et Camilo Cienfuegos armes et vêtements.

 **- & Ernesto Guevara, il est né le 14 juin 1928 à Rosario, Argentine et il est mort le 9 octobre 1967 à La Higuera, Bolivie. Plus connu sous le nom de Che Guevara, est un révolutionnaire marxiste et internationaliste ainsi qu'un homme politique d'Amérique latine. Il a notamment été un dirigeant de la révolution cubaine, qu'il a théorisée et tenté d'exporter vers d'autres pays. Souvent considéré comme un mythe et un héros, il écrira « Je ne suis pas plus un héros qu'un mythe, je suis un idéaliste ».& Annonce la guide en souriant poliment. &Alors qu'il est jeune étudiant en médecine, Guevara voyage à travers l'Amérique latine, ce qui le met en contact direct avec la pauvreté dans laquelle vit une grande partie de la population. Son expérience et ses observations l'amènent à la conclusion que les inégalités socioéconomiques ne peuvent être abolies que par la révolution. Il décide alors d'intensifier son étude du marxisme et de voyager au Guatemala afin d'apprendre des réformes entreprises par le président Jacobo Arbenz Guzmán, renversé quelques mois plus tard par un coup d'État appuyé par la CIA. Peu après, Guevara rejoint le mouvement du 26 juillet, un groupe révolutionnaire dirigé par Fidel Castro. Après plus de deux ans de guérilla durant laquelle Guevara devient commandant, ce groupe prend le pouvoir à Cuba en renversant le dictateur Fulgencio Batista en 1959. Dans les mois qui suivent, Guevara est désigné procureur d'un tribunal révolutionnaire qui exécute plus d'une centaine de policiers et militaires du régime précédent jugés coupables de crimes de guerre, puis il crée des camps de « travail et de rééducation ». Il occupe ensuite plusieurs postes importants dans le gouvernement cubain qui écarte les démocrates, réussissant à influencer le passage de Cuba à une économie du même type que celle de l'URSS, et à un rapprochement politique avec le Bloc de l'Est, mais échouant dans l'industrialisation du pays en tant que ministre. Guevara écrit pendant ce temps plusieurs ouvrages théoriques sur la révolution et la guérilla. En 1965, après avoir dénoncé l'exploitation du tiers monde par les deux blocs de la guerre froide, il disparaît de la vie politique et quitte Cuba avec l'intention d'étendre la révolution. Il se rend d'abord au Congo-Léopoldville, sans succès, puis en Bolivie où il est capturé et exécuté sommairement par l'armée bolivienne entraînée et guidée par la CIA. Il existe des doutes et de nombreuses versions sur le degré d'influence de la CIA et des États-Unis dans cette décision. Après sa mort, Che Guevara devient une icône pour des mouvements révolutionnaires du monde entier, mais demeure toujours l'objet de controverses entre historiens, notamment à cause de témoignages sur de possibles exécutions d'innocents. Un portrait de Che Guevara réalisé par Alberto Korda est considéré comme l'une des photographies les plus célèbres au monde.&** Explique la guide qui possède des cheveux noirs en montrant le portrait de l'homme en question.

 **- & Les parents de Camilo étaient un couple de réfugiés anarchistes espagnols. Issu d'une famille pauvre, il émigre aux États-Unis où il est travailleur clandestin jusqu'à ce que les autorités de l'immigration l'expulsent. De retour à La Havane, Camilo participe aux luttes étudiantes contre la dictature de Fulgencio Batista au cours desquelles il fut blessé par balle et arrêté. Il est fiché par la police comme communiste. Il rejoint alors le Mexique et s'unit à l'expédition du Granma. Débarqué à Cuba le 2 décembre 1956, il fait partie de la vingtaine d'hommes commandés par Fidel Castro qui donne naissance à l'armée rebelle. En 1958, il commande la colonne n°2 « Antonio Maceo » qui effectue une avancée décisive vers La Havane. Le 2 janvier 1959, il entre victorieusement dans la capitale et prend le contrôle du camp militaire de Columbia, quartier général de l'armée de Batista. Fondateur du ministère des forces armées révolutionnaires avec Raúl Castro et chef d'état-major, il est dépêché par Fidel Castro pour arrêter Huber Matos, accusé de trahison et de sédition.&** Annonce Christelle en montrant le deuxième portrait.

Les objets et les histoires passent aux fils des minutes. Harry écoute tout avec attention avant de prendre des photos de chaque objet et portrait. Mat fait de même de son côté avec un grand sourire. Après la visite, il y a une boutique de souvenirs où le jeune Potter achète un stylo avec le paysage du palais comme motif, un livre, des herbes médicinales venant du jardin du palais... Alors qu'ils quittent le musée Mathieu l'invite au restaurant qui se trouve à deux kilomètres environ. Les jeunes hommes rentrent dans le restaurant et un serveur espagnol les installe à un table pré de la fenêtre.

 **- & Alors Mathieu, parle moi un peu de toi.&** Exige Harry.

 **- & Je voyage un peu partout pour découvrir des cultures nouvelles et je viens de France.&** Explique le brun.

La discussions continue ainsi pendant tout le repas...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre

Je publierais quand je peux car le college à reprit comme les devoirs.

Par contre vous avez remarqué ? Il y a des moments où Mat et Harry vont à la plage (Chapitre 2) Est ce que vous voulez que je fasse un chapitre avec les flash Back de Harry et Mat à la plage ?


	5. Du côté de Poudlard ! Severus et Draco 2

Disclamer : OC m'appartient comme l'histoire

Couple : DM/SS/HP

* * *

Chapitre 4 : À Poudlard-2

Draco et Severus soupirent en rentrant dans l'appartement du maître des potions, encore une journée ennuyeuse comme la précédente. Plus personne à embêter, Severus ne peut même plus enlever les points nécessaire pour qu'il se sent bien. Potter. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que ce gosse mal élevé lui manquerait autant. Le blond grogne, personne à par Saint Potter n'ose se mettre en travers son chemin quant à Weasley et Granger... Ennuyeux.

\- Potter me manque, annonce Draco.

\- Moi aussi, les gryffondors ont a peine perdu 10 points, râle Severus en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

TOC TOC

Les deux serpentards se lèvent d'un coup et se précipitent à la fenêtre pour découvrir une chouette des montagnes tenant deux colis et plusieurs lettres ainsi qu'une encarte où il y a écrit attention les doigts. Severus prend son colis ainsi que sa lettre sous les yeux attentifs de la maudite chouette. De toute façon si le pigeon se mange, la chouette aussi, non ? En premier le maître de potion ouvre sa lettre pour découvrir une écriture fine.

 _Cher professeur_

 _Je suis toujours aussi sur que je vous manque_

 _Et je suis persuadé que le cadeau va vous plaire_

 _Gryffondor à perdu combien de point ? 0 ? 1 ?_

 _Je me suis acheté un lézard de Cuba, et je trouve_

 _Que vous avez un air de famille, peu être le regard_

 _Ou la langue il faudra que je demande à Draco._

 _Au revoir_

 _Votre élève préféré_

 _HP_

\- Il m'a comparait à un lézard ! Grogne Severus alors que Draco éclate de rire en imaginant la langue de Severus comparai à celle du lézard.

\- Regarde le cadeau au lieu de râler, exige le blond.

Le directeur de Serpentard ouvre la boite pour découvrir trois kilo de bois rose du Brésil. Il écarquille les yeux en imaginant toutes les potions qu'il pourrait faire avec ça. Comment il les a eu ? Ces arbres sont sensés être protégé. Par les couilles de Salazar, il n'est pas quand même pas aller couper un arbre alors que c'est interdit. Stupide Gryffondor.

\- SEVERUS ! Réveille toi ! Hurle Draco en le secouant.

\- Il a couper cette arbres avec une hache, annonce Severus avec ébahissement.

\- Tu voulais qui le coupe à la petite cuillère ? Interroge le blond ne comprenant pas le problème.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Cette arbre est sensé être protégé, donc interdiction de le couper, explique le brun en jurant.

\- Et alors ? C'est son problème pas le notre, annonce le blond en éclatant de rire.

\- Mouai. Ouvre ta lettre et ton cadeau.

Draco ouvre sa lettre pour découvrir une long lettre racontant ses soirées avec Mat à la plage. Le blond ouvre ensuite son cadeau pour découvrir une paire de lunette magique. Au départ l'aristocrate aurez jeté les lunettes seulement quand il les essaye le blond voit un autre paysage. Une plage, un magnifique paysage, des vagues deux fois plus grande que lui, des coquillages, une mer transparente.

\- C'est quoi ? Interroge Severus, curieux.

\- Une paire de lunette qui permet de voir la mer des caraïbes, explique Draco.

* * *

Review ? Suivre ? Favoris ?

Prochaine publication quand j'aurais le temps


	6. Leur nouvelle maison à Cuba

Disclamer : OC m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire.

Couple : HP/DM/SS

message : Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris, le couple principal sera pour plus tard dans l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Des nouveaux projets

\- **& Harry !&** Cri la voix de Mathieu.

\- **& Je te rappel que je suis juste à côté de toi et je ne suis pas sourde&**, grogne le brun à la sorti du restaurant où ils viennent de prendre un petit-déjeuner.

\- **& Regarde le prospectus que j'ai trouvé, il y a un parc d'attraction&** Annonce Mat d'une excité.

\- **& Cool, on y va ?&** Demande le brun en tournant ses yeux émeraudes vers son ami.

\- **& Evidement&** S'écrit le brun en grippant dans la voiture vite suivit d'Harry.

Pendant le trajet il regarde une des photos qu'il a faite avant de partir. Il a beaucoup changé. Il bien prit 3 centimètres, des muscles, une peau maintenant presque marron, une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il sort une photo ressente et la première chose qu'il le frappe se sont ses yeux émeraude qui ressorte grâce au bronzage.

\- **& C'était toi avant ?&** Questionne Mat en regardant un peu la photo avant de diriger ses yeux vers la route.

\- **& Ouai&**.

\- **& Tu es bien plus beau maintenant& **Annonce Mathieu en souriant à Harry.

\- **& Je sais, vu les lettres que j'ai reçu de mes proches&** Ricane le brun en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- **& Tu devrais te faire des mèches émeraudes cela ressortira encore plus tes yeux&** Explique l'ami de Harry.

\- **&** **Je devrais surtout m'acheter une voiture & **Annonce Harry en souriant à son ami qui lui tire la langue.

Quelques minutes après ils arrivent, les deux aperçoivent des ménages qui s'élève, les bruits des enfants, les cris des adultes dans certains manège. Harry prend une photo de parc d'attraction. Mat sort le prospectus en marmonnant que l'appareil photo de son ami est une honte.

\- **& Tu veux commencer par quoi ?&** Interroge Mat en se tournant vers Harry.

\- **& Peu être par Flying Chair&** Annonce l'Anglais.

\- **& Je préférerais faire les montagnes russes&** S'exclame Mathieu en dépliant le plan du parc.

\- **& Il y en a ?!&** Questionne le dernier des Potter en observant le plan.

\- **& Evidement&** Répond l'ami de Harry.

Ils se pays rapidement des places avant de rentrer dans le parc d'attraction rempli de gosse et d'adulte. Harry et Mathieu se dirigent vers les montagnes russes. Quand le brun regarde les railles, il déglutit avant de monter dans un des vaguons. Celui-ci commence à avancer jusqu'à une pente raide. Le train fonce à vive allure. Harry lâchent un cri aiguë faisant grimacer Mathieu. Ils font plusieurs looping alors que le brun se retient de vomir. Après plusieurs manège ils partent acheter deux hot-dog.

\- **& Pourquoi tu es parti de chez toi ?& **Interroge Harry.

\- **& Mes parents m'ont foutu à la porte parce que je n'ai pas fait de grande étude, ils sont avocat d'un grand cabinet à New York, heureusement j'ai pensé à vidé le compte de mes parents pour vivre... Ils doivent être en colère, me maudir peu être et toi ? Pourquoi tu voyages ?&** Explique Mathieu.

\- **& Mes parents ont été tué et... J'ai donc décidé de changer d'air&** Annonce le brun en jouant avec sa nourriture, mal à l'aise.

\- **& Cela a dû être dure pour toi&** Dit simplement Mat.

\- **& Ouai...Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?&** Questionne le jeune Potter.

\- **& Voyager et peu être trouver l'âmes-soeurs, chose ordinaire quoi.&** S'écrit Mat en haussant les épaules.

\- **& On pourrait voyager ensemble ? S'acheter une maison de vacances ici, j'aime beaucoup cette endroit.&** Annonce le brun.

\- **& Pourquoi pas, je dois t'avouer que Cuba m'a déjà envoûté en deux semaines&** Dit Mathieu avec une expression rêveuse.

\- **& Cuba ou ses filles ?&** Taquine Harry alors que Mathieu lui donne un coup à l'épaule. **& Tu ne veux pas plutôt chercher une maison au lieu de faire du manège, car moi je ne monte plus dans les montagnes russes, je crois que j'ai encore envie de vomir. &** Signale le brun en faisant semblant de vomir.

\- **& Ouai pourquoi pas... Je connais un agent immobilier dans le coin, on pourrait aller le voir, je crois qu'il possède 5 classeurs avec des tas d'annonce de maison à vendre.&** S'écrit l'ami du survivant.

\- **& Bai qu'es ce que tu attends pour finir de manger? La fin de monde? Grouille toi !& **Grogne le brun alors que Mathieu lève les yeux aux ciels.

\- **& Tu vas me parler plus doux toi& **Grogne Mathieu en souriant.

Harry finit son assiette en quelques bouchés comme son ami et ils partent après avoir payé. Ils ne prennent pas la voiture car l'agent immobilier n'est pas très loin. Pendant la marche ils discutent un peu de tout : de Draco, Severus, des amis à Mathieu, de Poudlard même si Harry n'avout pas qu'il est magicien, après tout il n'a pas envie de visité les asiles de Cuba, non merci. Quand ils arrivent à la boutique de l'agent immobilier, ils trouvent un vieil homme au crâne dégarnie, avec des yeux marrons globuleux.

\- **& Bonjour jeune homme ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?&** Interroge le vieil homme d'une voix fatigué.

\- **& Bonjour monsieur, on cherche une maison assez grande.&** Annonce Mathieu alors que les yeux de l'homme s'agrandissent.

\- **& Vous êtes...?&** Demande l'agent immobilier les montrant du doigt.

\- **& Quoi ?&** Questionne Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **& Gays ?**& Interroge avec peur le vieil homme en se retenant de se cacher derrière le comptoirs.

\- **& NON !&** Cris les garçons d'une même voix. &Seulement colocataire& Ajoute Harry.

\- **& Ahhh ! Venez les petits, entrez, j'ai 5 classeurs de maison pour vous&** S'exclame le vieux de nouveau content.

Ils ouvrent le classeur et ils font défiler les maisons devant leurs yeux en disant les points négatifs et positifs des maisons. Finalement ils tombent d'accord sur une maison, c'est une Orihuela costa Lomas de cabo Roig, Maison mitoyenne duplex bon état, 80 m2, 2 chambres à coucher (Possible trois) 2 salles de bains, Salon-salle à manger, Cuisine américaine meublée ,Deux terrasses , un solarium. Jardin, parking, Piscine dans la résidence. 2900 mètres de la plage. 300 mètres des commerces.

\- **& Excuses moi monsieur, elle coûte combien ?& **Interroge Harry.

\- **& 114 900€** mais il accepte cette somme aussi en monnaie Cuba.& Annonce le vieil homme en regardant la photo de la maison. **& Vous la voulez ?&**

Mathieu et Harry se tournent l'un vers l'autre et se regardent dans les yeux comme pour trouver une réponse.

\- **& On la prend !&**

* * *

Review ? Suivre ? Favoris ?

À la prochaine !


	7. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
